Mercia- UDI 1995
Historical divergence In this version of the world, the counties of Worcestershire, Herefordshire, the Metropolitan Borough of Dudley and the Metropolitan Borough of Sandwell declared UDI from the UK in 1996. There were 9 major turning points in history which don't go as in our realty. #A large mass of Carboniferous and Upper Carboniferous era trees grew in a valley, which was later to be home to Worcester several billion years later. They died, rotted and became anthracite coal. #Josiah Steven Ball opened a minor coal mine in 1820 by the then town of Worcester. #Worcester became rather politically left wing after about 1900 and saw its population grow by about 15%-20% more than it our time line. #Josiah's pit was closed in the run up to the 1984-85 miners’ strike (which ran pretty much was the same as in our reality). #A local worker tryed to chalage the 1989 closure of the Dudley Freightliner Terminal, which was a major local employer, in the high court. #The dreaded Poll Tax was tried out in Worcestershire, The Metropolitan Borough of Dudley and Herefordshire (not Scotland) in 1989 due to concerns of a voter backlash, a year before the rest of the UK. #A statue dedicated to the local Composer Sir Edward Elgar was destroyed in the 1990 Worcester Poll Tax Riot, 6 weeks after the notorious London Poll Tax Riot of our reality. #The 1994-1996 Neil Hammitlon v. Mohamed Al-Fayed's cash for questions' scandal had also (wrongly) embroiled (in their reality) the Militant Labour MP for Worcester Josiah Colliery District after he had been falsely accused, by (in their reality) the right wing Conservative MP for Worcester Newfields, of taking cash for questions on behalf of the Ford Motor Company. #Worcestershire, Herefordshire and Dudley councils symbolically declared UDI on August 1st, 1996, with Sandwell council joining in a day later. It was planed as a bit of a PR stunt, aimed at highlighting their plight, ''but it axidently became so much more... '' Alternate History Independence to 1998 1999- 2000 2001-2004 2005-2007 There was a new era of glasnost and cross border co-operation between the UK and The Federation. This included the removal of the customs check points on the A491, A456, A449 A-roads and the M5 motorway. In 2007 the floods at Tewkesbury, Bredon, Evesham and Upton-upon-Severn were (as in reality) the most severe in the towns' recorded history. The townsfolk gratefully collected the supposedly 'unofficial' humanitarian aid that both the British citizens and government had willingly offered them in Federation's hour of need. Life after the Credit Crunch The credit crunch went pretty much as in reality, but the republic’s ailing currency did pick up due to the lack of major banks, corporate faliure and state debt (most of the oversees aid was given free of charge). The détente survived that floods and lead to the de facto ecanomic and transportation assimilation of the nation in 2007. The Mercian Pound was pegged to the £ between 2008 and 2010, but then broke it's fiscal linkage and thus was re-floated during the European Economic Crisis of 2010-2012.The econamy was buoyed up with contunig trade Venezuela, Albania, Croatia, the R of Congo and the C.A.R. Federal Stats Stats * name = The Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. * name_short = Hereford and Worcester. * Timeline = Worcestershire- UDI 1996 * otl = The Metropolitan Borough of Sandwell, Worcestershire, Herefordshire, the Metropolitan Borough of Dudley, Longbridge, Edgebaston, Northfield, King's Norton, Hay-on-Wye (Welsh: Y Gelli Gandryll) and the south western part of the former Seisdon Rural District. * motto = * Anthem = * capital = Worcester (population 111,250) * city_largest = Sandwell united urban zone (population 289,100) * city_other = Dudley (196,919), Redditch (79,216), Hereford (55,850), Stourbridge (55,618), Kidderminster (55,348), Halesowen (55,273), Bromsgrove (39,644) and Malvern Spa Town (28,749). * area = * population = est. 1, 450,000 (2010). * regime = A semi-presidential nationalist republic * language =English plus some Punjabi (in Dudley), (Kashmiri) in Lye, Urdu (in Tipton) and Welsh (in Hay-on-Wye). * currency = Mercian Pound * religion = Church of England, Secular Humanism and some Sikhism (in Dudley) * HoStitle = President * HoSname = Pieter Richard Smith Constituent federal districts #Seisdon Sovereign Rural District #The Metropolitan Republic of Sandwell #The Independent county of Worcestershire #The Independent county of Herefordshire # The Freetown of Hay-on-Wye # The Freetown of Tewkesbury #The City state of Edgebaston, Longbridge, Northfield and King's Norton #The Metropolitan Republic of Dudley :#The Metropolitan Autonomous Republic of Dudley :#The Metropolitan Autonomous Republic Stourbridge and Pedmore :# The Metropolitan Autonomous Republic Halesowen :# Sedgley and Gornal Wood (autonomous) 'Sovereign' Urban District The The Stourbridge and Pedmore question of 2002-03 was a political debacle that lead to the popular devision of Dudley in to it's 4 semi-autonomous provinces. At one Point Sedgley had planned to cesied from Dudley and amalgamte it's self in to Seisdon. Demographics Religion 58% adhere to the Church of England http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian Christianity, 25% are Secular Humanist non-beavers, 9% follow Sikhism (mostly in Dudley), 3% believe in Roman Catholic http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian Christianity, 2% are in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hindu Hindus (mostly in Dudley), 2% are followers of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muslim Islam (primarily in Tipton and Lye) and 1% are deists.Small numbers of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rastafari_movement Rastafarians and Buddhists also occur in Dudley and Stourbridge. Literacy and Life expectancy Literacy in English is 99.5% for both genders. Literacy in Urdu, Kashmiri and Punjabi speakers is at 98.2% for men and 89.4% for women. 75% of Hey-on Wye are bi-lingual in English and Welsh. Life expectancy is 77 for men and 78 for women of all races. There has been variose atempt to rejuvinate both Rowley Regis, Lye, Old Hill and Cradely Health over the years. Worcester, Seisdon, Tewkesbury, Sedgely and Bromsgrove are the most weathy places in The Federation. Economy Over veiw See- Economics in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire The economy relies on 5 sources- retail, growing tourism, agriculture, mining and the limited and sporadic output from both the Longbridge car plant and Wednesbury light industrial estate. Trade *The leading market for thier goods is the Netherlands and the C.A.R. *Most of their imports are from Venezuala and the Neterlands. The détente survived that floods and lead to the de facto ecanomic and transportation assimilation of the nation in 2007. The Mercian Pound was pegged to the £ between 2008 and 2010, but then broke it's fiscal linkage and thus was re-floated during the European Economic Crisis of 2010-2012. Energy The principal power sources are small oil fired power station near Hereford and 7 wind turbines near Leominster and Worcester. Most people do not have a reliable supply and domestic power cuts are common place due to power shortages. Defence The lightly armed forces consist of 25,000 recruits and 22,000 reservists. Most equipment consists of remaining former British army supplies augmented with some smuggled in Dutch, Croatian, Albanian and on occasion Bosnian Serb weaponry. The elite airborne Wyvern Corps consist of 160 men, 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters, 2 BO-105 helicopters, 2 ex-Albanian Shenyang J-6C fighters, 6 UH-1H "Huey" helicopters, 2 206 Kiowa helicopters, 2 Sea King helicopters. Training was given to volunteers by 5 renegade SAS members, who are now the Wyvern Corps’ leaders. The defence Minister is the the Federal Conservative MP for Halesowen, Steve Wells. ''The 6 battels they fought in the federal republic were-'' #The battle of Worcestershire #The battle of King's Norton #The battle of Northfield #The battle of Halesowen #The battle of Kingswinford #The battle of Smethwick Government politics National politics The Federal President is elected every 4 years. The Federal General Assembly is elected every 4 years and uses the former (in thier reality) Westminster constancies. Local politics Town and parish councils were mostly merged in to the soon to be unitary county councils, exsept for the transfer of powers to Worcester District Council, which became the Worcester Capital Territory in 1997 and thus a couty in it's own right. Councilors are elected every 5 years. Voting system The elections use the first past the post system and is open to nationals over the age of 17. Foreign relations Relations were tense, but stable and mutualy respectfull with the UK, Ireland and the EU before the period of Détente of 2006-2010. Things have inproved greatly since. 11 countries have given De jure recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire. # The DRC # The CAR # The R of Congo # Zimbabwe # The TNC # Albania # Croatia # The Netherlands # Serpska # Serbia # Haiti 3 countries have given De facto recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire. #Cuba #North Korea #East Timor 2 country is negotiating moving De facto to De jure recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire. #Venezuela #Thailand Transport Many major roads and motorways cross the region including the A491, A456, A449 A-roads and the M5 motorway. There is also a complex network of bus routes that are both interurban and local in nature. Astons Coaches, DRM Coaches, Diamond Bus provide an intermittent service on these routes since there are frequent legal procedures to go through at the Anglo-Federal border. There is a major railway network and include the- # Stourbridge Town Branch Lineline # Welsh Marches Line # Hereford-Dorridge Line # Birmingham-Worcester via Kidderminster Line # Cotswold Line Malvern Link railway station was closed between May 5th 1997 and May 8th 1998 due to heavy damage caused by arsonists. Tourism and some light freight use the Staffordshire and Worcestershire Canal, the Dudley No. 1 Canal and Stourbridge Canal. #The Herefordshire and Gloucestershire Canal restoration project #The Dymock and Ledbury Town Halt light railway project #The Brettell Lane railway station project The Enviroment Green issues The high nitrate, ammonia and lead levels in the River Stour are the leading rural environmental concern. The heavy air pollution that is primary created by motor vehicles is of most concern in Urban Wednesbury and Dudley Port. These issues were being addressed as of 2010, but not much has happened since due to the global economic crisis. Droitwich Spa (AKA- Droitwich) is situated on massive deposits of salt that has been extracted there since at least Roman times. The naturally occurring Droitwich brine contains 2½ lbs. of salt per gallon (roughly 10 times stronger than sea water and similar to that of the Dead Sea). Resent small scale salt mining has caused a sharp rise in the salinity of the local River Salwarpe since 2004. National Parks The local beauty spot and national park is situated in the sub-urban Wyre Forest. The Lickey Hills Country Park, The Clent Hills and Lower Bittell Reservoir] are also protecte areas. The River Wye at and around Hey on Wye was also decreed to be a national park and local beauty spot in 2002. Clent Hill are popular for hillwalking and pickniking during the warmer weather. The hill lands are important for the survival wildlife including Fallow Deer and Common Buzzard, plus visiting Ring Ouzel and Common Crossbill. Health The Hereford County Hospital, Dudley Guest Hospital and Russells Hall Hospital are the republic's leadig hospitals. Education The University of Worcester was granted university status in May 2006 and is the Federation's leading seat of learning. As in reality, on 15th March 1999, Sedgley's Dormston Secondary School made national headlines when more than 40 girls at the school were either sent home or withdrawn from lessons as punishment for wearing inapropriatly short skirts. Media The local radio stations are Wyvern FM which broadcasted on 97.6FM, Smooth Radio on 105.7 FM and Sunshine Radio 106.2 FM and 954 kHz Am are the 3 privately run national radio stations. The Federal Press Bureau took over the non-evacuated assets and studios of the defunct BBC Radio Hereford and Worcester which started rebroadcasting in the November of 1998 on its old frequency of 94.7FM. The Worcester News, the Stourbridge, Stourbridge Chronicle, Express & Star, Dudley News, and the Black Country Bugle, and The Hereford Times are the 7 privately held national weekly newspapers. The Federal Press Bureau also censor out most of the news that is even mildly critical of the president and the Federal General Assembly out of the national media. Sports Football The leading football clubs are- *Hereford United Football Club *Worcester City F.C. *Stourbridge F.C. *Dudley Town F.C. *Dudley Sports F.C. *Gornal Athletic F.C. *Lye Town F.C. *Bromsgrove Rovers F.C. Horse racing Hereford Racecourse is a traditional National Hunt and continued to be used a such after 2000, despite of a 2002 British government complaint to the Jockey’s' Association over the matter. Rugby the Worcester Warriors and Stourbridge Rugby Club are the nation's 2 Rugby Union teams. Cricket The Worcestershire County Cricket Club, Herefordshire County Cricket Club and Lye Town Cricket Club are the 3 national cricket teams. Also see #The Gloucestershire Corridor #The evacuation of Coseley #The Tipton incident Category:United Kingdom Category:Worcestershire- UDI 1996